Pantheon's True Awakening
by Lordriochi
Summary: After Pantheon defeats another wave of bandits, he realizes how much his cyclical lifestyle bores him. A mysterious smell draws him from his eternal post to meet the person who would awaken his hidden passion. Based on the new Mt. Targon lore.
**Mount Targon**

* * *

" **You are privileged to die at my feet**!" Pantheon triumphantly roared. With a quick thrust, he ended the life of the last intruder. The mighty warrior took a moment to inspect his work. The broken bodies of fifty interlopers were left sprawled out across the mountain pass. Pantheon rested his spear and shield on the ground and sat down on a large boulder which served as the Spear of Targon's spartan chair.

"Alright," Pantheon announced to himself.

"What's next on my list?" Pantheon pulled out a one page to-do list. He scanned the parchment carefully, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Keep killing until I get slain, get chased around by Thantatos after death, wait for stars to re-align for my constellation, resurrect..." Pantheon's sweat drenched brow furrowed at this.

"Damn it. This is getting too monotonous." Pantheon threw the weathered parchment to the ground and sighed. His food-deprived stomach growled intensely.

"Is there anything else that I can do to break this cyclical boredom?!"

Pantheon takes one moment to breathe and clean off the sweat and blood off his body. During his cleaning process, he noticed a foreign smell wafting through the air. His mouth began to water.

"That smell... could it be?" Pantheon gathers his strength in his legs. He performs the mightiest leap in Targonian mythology, the Man Drop. He did not know where he was going, but his nose guided him to the source of the scent.

* * *

 **Zaun**

* * *

Meanwhile in Zaun, a baker was trying to sell her wares. So far, she was unsuccessful because most people were interested at leering at her body.

"Are you buying anything or are you going to keep gawking, mortal?" The winged baker queried aggressively.

" _Luv, how much for a bun in yer 'ven_?" The customer retorted, licking his lips. If it were any ordinary baker, the poor sod would get slapped. Unfortunately for this crude ruffian, the woman he spoke to was the Fallen Angel, Morgana Hex. Morgana stepped closer to the Zaunite, and flashed a seductive smile.

"I don't usually get that kind of request, but I'm sure you can afford it." The angel winked, and the Zaunite grinned.

"Well, what's the price for that, _darling_?"

Morgana stepped closer. Her "innocent" smile flashed to sinister in an instant.

"The price would be **your life**." The Dark Angel immediately bound the lecherous man with her magic. The Zaunite hopelessly struggled against the snare.

"Babe, let me out! Come on, I thought ya angels were good!" He cried in desperation.

Morgana ignored his pleas and began to wheel her cart away. She sighed silently as she continued to lament the loss of her Sinful Succulence bakery shop in Noxus.

"Gods, I miss my old bakery shop. Fucking Kay-"

Suddenly, Morgana noticed that something fast was flying towards her.

 **MAN DROP!**

The perma-snared Zaunite and Morgana's food cart were instantly destroyed. Thankfully, Morgana herself was unharmed due to instinctively activating her black shield. Despite her magic, her face still got splattered with some cupcake icing from the explosion.

"...What the hell is that?" She remarked in her agitation.

As the smoke clears, she sees a huge man who stands up dramatically in the crater where her food cart once stood. He wore a bronze chest plate. A worn, blue cape shrouded his back. A red plumed Corinthian helmet covered his head. He held a spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Weird. I swore I could smell the Starchild's cooking here." His foreign accented voice echoed, hinting at his non-human nature. Morgana quickly throws a dark binding at the armoured stranger and landed it perfectly. The angel's fury ignited her black magic around her body. Her eyes glowed with murderous intent.

"I will have your life! You utterly, moronic beef-"

The menacing aura emitting from Morgana suddenly dimmed when she noticed that the man's manly physique.

"...cake." Morgana managed to mutter out as she was briefly entranced by the man's towering height and built form. He seemed incredibly relaxed, and didn't even struggle with her infamous snare.

"Hello, Miss Food Cart. You smell delicious." The man reached a muscular arm out of the binding's aura. Morgana stepped back, but the warrior managed to flick a bit of cupcake icing off Morgana's face. He pulls back his hand and licks the icing.

"Wow, this is divine! I never knew you puny bakers had so much fun! Now that I think about it, this could be my new hobby."

"My name is Morgana Hex. Who the hell are you?" Morgana released the armoured man out of her binding.

"I am Pantheon, and I want to be a baker."


End file.
